Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device, an optical apparatus, an imaging apparatus, and a control method.
Description of the Related Art
In imaging apparatuses such as digital cameras, important imaging jobs such as exposure decisions or focus manipulations are fully automated. In imaging apparatuses on which anti-vibration control devices preventing image blur caused due to camera shake or the like are mounted, factors causing photographing mistake of photographers are mostly resolved. Imaging apparatuses that have a face detection function or a human body detection function of detecting the faces or bodies of people included in subjects have been proposed. In such imaging apparatuses, for example, patterns by which the faces of people are determined are decided in advance, and thus portions matching the patterns included in images can be detected as the faces of people. The detected faces of people are referred to, for example, for focus control or exposure control.
However, photographing in a state such that subjects are moving or photographing in telephoto states such that a focal distance becomes large causes following problems. When a subject is moving and deviates from a photographed image, it is necessary for photographers to perform special techniques in order to track the continuously moving subject by performing manipulations with high precision. When photographing is performed with cameras including telephoto lenses in which focal distance grow larger, influences of image blur caused due to camera shake increase. Therefore, it is difficult to maintain main subjects at the centers of the photographed images. Even when the photographer manipulates the camera to get the subject back inside the photographed image, camera shake amounts manipulated with intention by the photographer are also subjected to blurring correction. Therefore, it is difficult to minutely adjust the subject inside the photographed image or at the center of the photographed image due to the influences of anti-vibration control.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-93362 discloses an imaging apparatus that automatically tracks a subject by moving a part of an optical system in a direction intersecting an optical axis. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H7-226873 discloses an imaging apparatus that extracts a target subject from a photographing signal to output the central position of the subject and tracks a subject using a rotary camera platform or the like so that the central position of the subject is output in the vicinity of the center of a photographed image.
When subject tracking is performed so that the central position of a subject is maintained at a specific position of a photographed image as in the imaging apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H7-226873, there is the following problem. When a plurality of subjects such as faces or peoples are present inside a photographed image, the imaging device selects only one specific subject and performs control such that the central position of the subject is maintained at the center of a photographed image. Accordingly, the other plurality of faces or people inside the photographed images leave the image, the specific subject is automatically tracked irrespective of an intention of a photographer so that the specific subject is maintained forcibly at the specific position of the photographed image.